


When the Kids are Away...

by pyrosgf



Category: Hanson (Band), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I blame this on darenotlove .  I've had the image of Taylor pinning Tommy's arms above his head for weeks.  Been too busy crocheting to do anything about it.  Then last night I had a lil talk with her about it.  Talking about it really helped my mind frame.  This morning I got up and wrote this.  Not betad because I'm lazy and have crocheting to attend to. I also think this is probably the first fic I've done from Taylor's POV.  It's also good to know I can still write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Kids are Away...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darenotlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darenotlove/gifts).



> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

When the grandparents were in town Taylor took advantage of it. He couldn't resist. He'd rounded up the bunch, told Tommy to go catch a nap, and herded their brood over to the park his mom had suggested taking the kids to. 

 

After he hugged and kissed them goodbye he hopped back into the van and made a beeline for home. It had been way too long since they'd had the house to himself. He was definitely going to take advantage of it. 

 

As soon as he slipped quietly in the front door he stripped his clothes and tiptoed to their room. Taylor climbed into bed and watched the way Tommy sighed a buried his face further into his pillow. Taylor loved watching Tommy sleep, even though Tommy called him a creeper. Who wouldn't love watching Tommy though? The part of Tommy's face that wasn't nuzzled into the pillow was relaxed and the soft strand of his fringe were in a disarray, but what mesmerized Taylor most was Tommy's eyelashes. The length of them rested against Tommy's cheeks and man the fans weren't lying when they told Tommy he had lashes like a giraffe. Taylor was forever surprised by the fact that this gorgeous creature was his. The tired part of his brain wanted to compare Tommy to a sparkly unicorn, a rare treasure. He was sure Tommy would roll his eyes over those thoughts though. Taylor wanted to move, wanted to disturb Tommy's sleep to place tiny kisses over his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and those beautiful lips, but he couldn't. He couldn't disturb Tommy just yet. They could both get some sleep and then he could attend to his original plans for the evening. 

 

… 

 

When Taylor woke up the light coming in through the window was muted. Seemed his idea to nap had become more like sleep the day away. That was okay though, it meant he and Tommy would be up all night with no kids. He liked the sound of that. 

 

Tommy was still sleeping soundly beside him. He was sprawled out on his back, the covers at his hips with one hand resting on his stomach. Taylor stared. In the fading light, Tommy looked mussed up, his black nails a stark contrast to the pale skin of his stomach, and Taylor couldn't wait anymore. He needed Tommy. 

 

Taylor managed to straddle Tommy's waist without waking him. When he circled each of Tommy's wrists and relocated his arms above his head Tommy stirred, but just slightly. Taylor smiled to himself, Tommy never liked waking up. Taylor used one hand to pin Tommy's wrists to the bed and the other to support his weight so he could hover over Tommy without crushing him. He buried his nose in Tommy's neck and inhaled. Warmth flooded him and the need to have Tommy surged even higher because Tommy smelled like home. Taylor never imagined he could love someone this much. 

 

"You're not a dog," Tommy croaked. 

 

Tommy wiggled beneath him testing his bounds. Taylor held his wrists securely and blew a stream of air into Tommy's ear before kissing it. 

 

"Not a dog, but you do smell like mine," Taylor murmured against Tommy's ear. 

 

"Does that mean I'm your bone?" Tommy's voice was still rumbly with sleep. 

 

Taylor laughed then and placed small kisses from Tommy's earlobe to the side of his mouth. 

 

"Well, I guess if we're making cheesy jokes, no, you're not my bone. It means I'm gonna bone you." 

 

At that Tommy opened his eyes, a slow grin spread across his face. 

 

"Promises, promises," Tommy whispered and turned his head to kiss Taylor. 

 

One kiss and Taylor already wanted him completely and when his hips ground against Tommy of their own accord he felt how ready they both were. The burning need to be together with no worried of interruption was one Taylor couldn't resist for long. Well, long enough to kiss Tommy until he was whimpering and trying to get his arms free. That was long enough. When Taylor released him, the feel of Tommy's hands on his skin was perfect. It was like this all the time with Tommy. They just fit. 

 

"Please," Tommy pleaded and bucked up into Taylor. 

 

Taylor groaned and grabbed the lube from the table. He could never say no to Tommy like this. Whatever Tommy needed he wanted to be able to give it to him, however he wanted. Prepping Tommy was second nature, he didn't think about it, just listened and felt Tommy relax into the motions. It never took long and he knew Tommy was ready when Tommy huffed and playfully swatted at his shoulder. From there it was just like the first time, and Taylor pushed in slowly. It was just the way Tommy liked it and Taylor felt Tommy's fingertips, touching him as he slid inside. Tommy only removed his hand when Taylor was almost fully seated. Taylor shivered hard, emotions pummeling him when he looked down into Tommy's eyes. This was the man he'd dreamed of since he was a confused teenager. He felt like he'd been looking for Tommy for a lifetime and now he got to wake up to him every morning. He was lucky. 

 

Tommy groaned and clenched his fingers against Taylor's back. Tommy flexed and the bite of Tommy's fingernails in his skin grounded him. He was back in the moment, with Tommy, and he pulled out slowly before pushing back in. It was an easy rhythm. It was the one they needed after a month of hurried encounters or too tired romps before bed. This was making love. With five kids it wasn't something they had the chance to do often. 

 

"Deeper," Tommy groaned and pulled Taylor into a kiss. 

 

They kissed and Taylor pushed Tommy's legs down, raising his hips further so he could give Tommy what he needed. The delicious noises Tommy made into his mouth told him it was right. It felt amazing being with the man he loved. The slow burn, the intimacy of being as close to Tommy as possible. He'd missed it. 

 

It was so easy for Taylor to get lost in the feel of Tommy's body beneath him, welcoming him in. It had taken a lot of time for Tommy to be comfortable being so vulnerable, but now Tommy accepted his ability to submit to such pleasure. It had been such a change, but now it was just Tommy. This open, accepting, loving man. 

 

It could've been minutes or hours, Taylor couldn't tell. His mind was focused on nothing more than breathing, feeling, listening, and being in the moment. And in that moment Taylor knew he couldn't last. He moaned against Tommy's mouth and reached for Tommy, wanting to make sure Tommy came with him, but Tommy whined and grabbed his hand before Taylor could reach him. 

 

"Want to feel you, want to be able to watch you," Tommy groaned. 

 

Taylor understood. He pulled back enough so Tommy could see his face. The last few thrusts were erratic and needy, but Taylor was too close, too desperate. When he came his entire body locked up and the sound that left him was way too loud in the quiet around him. When he could open his eyes again Tommy was staring up at him like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Taylor kissed him and then pulled out knowing that Tommy needed to get off. Tommy was shifting, tiny twitches of his hips, but he made no move to touch himself. Taylor was glad Tommy trusted him enough to know Taylor would take care of him. 

 

Taylor slid down his body and slid his mouth down Tommy's length. Gently he pushed two fingers back inside of Tommy. With the combination of his fingers and mouth he eased Tommy into a rhythm. Tommy's fingers gripped his hair and it wasn't long until Tommy hissed a curse when he spilled into Taylor's mouth. 

 

Taylor swallowed and licked until Tommy shuddered and he pulled off so he could settle down beside Tommy. They were both flushed and sweaty and it was the best time Taylor had had since the last time his parents visited. Funny how those good times never involved his parents. Taylor smiled to himself and kissed Tommy's forehead. For now he was content to hold Tommy in his arms until they were ready for round two. No way he was wasting tonight.


End file.
